


Hidden Hearts

by k9dixie548



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Any suggestions for other pairings are welcome, Baby Dwarrows!, Fauntlings!, M/M, Native Bilbo, Sheriff Thorin, Thranduil is kind of an a-hole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k9dixie548/pseuds/k9dixie548
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin "Oak" Durin had been the Sheriff of the town of Erebor for a while now, and was certain that he knew all that there was to know about his town and the area around it. He was wrong. He never knew about the valley protected by what the locals called "The Misty Mountains." In fact, no one knew about this valley. They didn't even know that there were people that lived in this valley, who called them selves "Hobbits." But fate decided that the hobbits couldn't hide forever, or maybe it was the idea of four hobbit children. Whatever the case, Erebor will never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ewebean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewebean/gifts), [KitKat76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat76/gifts).



> Any writing in bold is in Hobbitish. Italics are thoughts. Just an fyi
> 
> *Edited for spelling errors*

Thorin "Oak" Durin had lived in the town of Erebor for his whole life. His Grandfather, Thrór, was one of the founders of the town, and under his helped it flourished. Well, maybe that's a bit of an overstatement. Thrór was mainly responsible for his farm, now a multi acre ranch, and for his cattle. Durin cattle were now the best in both beef and milk, so business flourished, and the town of Erebor grew in response. Thorin's father, Thráin, had taken the farm and turned it into a cattle ranch. He was the one who built the milking barn, the slaughter house, the horse stable, and the fencing all around the Durin property. Well, Thorin and Frerin had helped with that as well, much to the young boy’s displeasure. 

But that was the past. Thráin had passed on when Thorin was 16, leaving him in charge of the ranch and his younger siblings, 13 year old Dís and Frerin. This was a challenge in itself, as the line of Durin can be very stubborn. Frerin was in everyway opposite of his older brother. Where Thorin was tall, dark, with strong arms and broad shoulders, Frerin was short, blond, and was, as their mother had phrased it, "skinnier than a twig." He had caught yellow fever as a child, and though he recovered and gained a bit of muscle himself, he was always skinny. He also almost always had his nose stuck into a book of some kind. Dís, on the other hand, was a good mix of her brothers. Short like her twin, but dark like Thorin. She was as stubborn as a mule, and would rather be outside working than indoors cooking like the other girls in the town. Between the twins and running the ranch, Thorin was ever thankful for the farmhands that lived on the ranch. 

Thráin had hired a few good men as his original farmhands, and their families had stayed on. Thorin now worked with 9 other men and their families, who all lived in houses on the ranch. There was Balin and Dwalin, Óin and Glóin, Bifur, Bombur, and Bofur, and Dori and Nori. Thráin had also hired a young man named Victor, who was soon married to Thorin's sister, and another man that later vanished into the desert. The only reason Thorin and Frerin hadn't given Dís a hard time about her husband, was that Victor had helped the brothers achieve their own dreams, which did not involve working on the ranch for the rest of their lives.

Thráin had hired a tutor for his children when they were younger, and though all of them were a quick study, Frerin took to it like ants to a picnic. He loved learning, and once Dís and Victor were married 2 years after Thráin had passed on, he told Thorin of his desire to go east and attend a university. Thorin had always been proud of how smart his younger brother was, and by the time Frerin was 18, he had saved up enough money to keep their ranch running strong and send his brother off to school. 

Now Thorin's life was pretty much perfect. Frerin was learning to be a lawyer, Dís and Victor had had two young boys, Phillip and Killian, and Thorin himself was now the Sheriff of Erebor. Victor had agreed to be in charge of the daily life on the ranch, but would include Thorin in any major decisions. Yes, life was pretty much perfect. That is, until he got a summons from Thranduil.

 

-THISISALINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKTHISISALINEBREAKNOWONTOTHENEXTPART-

Near the town of Erebor was a cluster of mountains known locally as "The Misty Mountains." They were always covered in fog, and had such steep cliffs they seemed almost impossible to climb. However, what the people of Erebor didn't know was that inside those mountains lay a beautiful, lush and green valley that had been a home to a village of people for a hundred years. These people called themselves "Hobbits," and lived peacefully inside their valley home with no want or need to venture out. Now Hobbits were a very interesting group of people. All of them were short, with dark skin and curly hair. They were masterful farmers, and shared all of the crops through out their home. They called their valley "The Shire," which meant Hidden Home. Another interesting thing about Hobbits was that they had mastered the ability of creating their own homes hidden on the inside of the shallow rolling hills that populated the valley. Many were large for they held extended families, while some were very small and only held one or two families inside them. They had no desire to leave and interact with the pale skinned "dwarves" that lived outside of their valley home. Mothers would tell their children stories about the cruel "dwarves" that would destroy the land and would kill anything that didn't look like a "dwarf." Naturally, these stories worked very well for all but one hobbit lass. She was named Belladonna.

Now Belladonna was a very curious little hobbit. She was always getting into trouble. However, if it wasn't for her, our story wouldn't even be taking place. One day in her explorations of the valley, she discovered what seemed to be a natural forming tunnel. It was very small, just big enough for a little girl to slip into, and that was exactly what Belladonna did. She followed the tunnel until she reached the other side, and what a shock she got when she did. She had found a tunnel that lead through the mountains to the outside world. She quickly realized how lucky she was, and never shared her secret. As she got older, whenever she had time she would slip away and make the tunnel larger and easier to walkthrough. She was even able, through sheer luck, to find some large rocks to hide the tunnel entrances. 

One day, when she had lived for 14 summers, she stumbled across something in the desert. It was a "dwarf" man! He was lying face down on the ground, still as stone, but when she turned him over; she could see that he was alive, but barely breathing and bleeding badly. She soon had rushed him back through the tunnel and into her village. The elders were shocked to see her carrying this strange man, but seeing his wound, were quick to help and heal him. When he woke up a week later, he was shocked to find himself in the most beautiful place he had ever been. The elders were at first wary with him, but soon realized that this man wanted to stay in the village. It took some time, but he was soon accepted as one of their own. It helped that he looked very similar to the Hobbits, just a little taller and paler.

He was soon renamed Bungo, and later on he fell in love with the girl who had saved him. They soon were bonded and had a little boy, named Bilbo. They lived happily for a time. Then the "Winter of Invasion" fell upon them. "Dwarf" men discovered Belladonna's tunnel that winter, and followed it into the village. The Hobbits were completely unprepared for these men and their weapons. The hobbits were lucky however, and through sheer numbers were able to beat down all but one of the men who came to their village. However, the casualties of the fight were harsh indeed, especially for young Bilbo. Both his parents had died in the disaster, as well as many other hobbits. 

When people began to wonder how the men had found their way through, Bilbo confessed to the elders that his mother had showed him where her tunnel was, and though he never used it, he could show the elders where it was. They agreed, and soon Belladonna's tunnel was guarded and filled with traps, so that no one could ever enter the village and cause harm again. 

Now Bilbo was an adult in his society, and was already responsible for another life. His mother's sister and her husband had drowned five summers ago, leaving their month old son in Bilbo's care. He named the child Frodo, and raised him as his own. Frodo, as it soon became apparent, had many qualities similar to Belladonna. He was very curious and always wanted stories about the outside world. Bilbo was wary of telling him stories, but obliged Frodo anyway. He loved watching Frodo run through the valley leading a little band of children in games.

But what Bilbo didn't know was that Frodo was more like Belladonna than he thought. One morning, when the sun was just peeking through the mountains, he and his three closest friends followed him into the tunnel. And that, my readers, is where our story truly begins.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our little adventurers find out that adventures don't always go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any writing in bold is in Hobbitish. Italics are thoughts. Just an fyi
> 
> Non beta'd

Now in the shire, all of children played together all of the time. However, like children are known to do, they tend to form little groups with the ones that they consider especially close or special. For Frodo, these friends were Meriadoc, Peregrin, and Samwise. They were the closest of friends, and were always seen running around the valley. Frodo, Meriadoc, and Peregrin were all cousins, while Samwise had been born in the hill next to Frodo's only a year before, so they all grew up together. While Meriadoc and Peregrin, or Merry and Pippen as they were known by the other children, were troublemakers inside of the Shire, Frodo was the one that was always curious about what was beyond their valley home. This was a struggle on Samwise, or Sam, as he wanted to follow the rules of their parents, but he was soon enough dragged into his friends schemes.

On the day that our story begins, Frodo was trying to convince his friends that they should go on an adventure outside of the mountain borders. " **Please friends; no one knows what is out there! Uncle told me how to get out and the traps are easy to avoid once you know where they are! Please say you will come with me. I would rather not go alone.** " He looked at each of his friend’s faces, hope shining from his big, sky-blue eyes. He had used such eyes on his uncle many a time to great effect, and it seemed that they worked on his friends as well. " **I will go with you!** " " **As will I!** " came shout from his cousins. Frodo turned his eyes on Sam. Sam, who took his responsibility as oldest seriously, was unable to resist his closest friends. " **I will go with you as well,** " he sighed. " **However we must be back before the sun falls beyond the mountains.** " All of the boys quickly agreed to Sam's request, and they were soon off for the entrance to the tunnel.

As it was early in the morning, the guards that were normally at the entrance were just waking up, so the four children were easily able to walk into the tunnel. It was just tall and wide enough to let through one adult hobbit, so the children were able to walk two by two. They were entranced by the glowing moss that hung from the walls and ceiling of the cave-like tunnel, and the traps, which were all designed so that heavy adult “dwarves” would set them off, were easy for light, young hobbits to avoid.

After a walk that seemed not very long at all, even though they were walking under a mountain, the children saw a bright light shining from what they guessed was the other end of the tunnel. They ran towards it, and soon found themselves in land filled with sand. They had never seen a place like this before. It was a little frightening. However, let it not be said that these children weren't determined. In short order they had picked a direction and were soon off exploring this new land.

After what seemed like hours walking in the hot, dry heat, the young hobbits were delighted to see shade in the form of trees. As they go closer they realized that the trees were in fact fruit trees! Granted that they had never seen such a shiny red fruit before, but any fruit was good fruit in their eyes, and they had soon climbed the trees, grabbed those tasty looking treats, and had soon sat down in the shade to enjoy what was promising to be a special treat.

-THISISALINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKTHISISALINEBREAKNOWONTOTHENEXTPART-

As the young Hobbits were enjoying their snack, they were unaware that they were being watched. Up in another tree perched a young teenage boy with platinum blond hair. His name was Legolas Greenwood, and how he hated his name! His father Thranduil had moved here from the east, and had taken Legolas with him, in order to take over the ranch that Thranduil had set up before Legolas was born. They had moved after Thranduil’s wife had taken ill and passed away. Thranduil came from a long line of, from what he told Legolas, British Nobility. So since they came from a high class line, they had to have high class names. At least, that’s what Thranduil said.

Legolas wasn’t so sure. Whenever he and his father went into town, he was always teased and called “Lady Legolas,” and it burned his insides. This meant that he didn’t have many friends and spent most of his time in the apple orchard. He spent most of his time drawing, and had spotted the four young intruders while he was practicing drawing a rabbit not to far away. When it ran, he looked around and spotted the little Hobbits.

 Now Legolas’s father had always told him that the people with dark skin, or savages, as he called them, were dangerous and not to be trusted. They were, at least to his father, barbaric and bloodthirsty, and the only thing to do with them was to kill them all. Legolas wasn't so sure. These boys that he saw looked only hungry. They also looked much younger than him. He was very curious about these newcomers, so he slowly and with great care climbed down the tree he was in and tip-toed closer for a better look, his sketchpad already out and his charcoal pencil moving. He was maybe 10 feet away when he stepped on a twig.

Instantly all four of the little boys looked up at the noise and spotted him. He watched as their faces went white with terror and they scrambled up the nearest tree. He didn’t want to scare these new boys, so he crouched down to look less intimidating, as he had seen some of the ranch hands do with scared animals. “I’m not going to hurt you,” he said as calm as he could. “My name is Legolas. I just wanted to say hello. You can have another apple if you’d like.” He kept up a stream of words, still using his calmest voice until all four of the boys were huddled nearby him. What looked to be the bravest one, the one with curly black hair, approached him. He pointed to the apple and let out what sounded to Legolas to be gobbledygook.

Legolas shook his head. He had no idea how to explain to these new boys that he wasn't going to hurt them. He was still thinking of an idea when the black-haired boy pointed to the apple and said in stilted English, “What this?” Legolas blinked. “It’s an apple,” he replied. “Apple,” the young boy repeated, the other boys instantly following his lead and saying the name of the fruit as well. Guessing that this boy was the leader of their little gang, he pointed to himself and said, “Legolas.” He then pointed to the boys and handed the black-haired one the fruit.

All at once he had four little boys clinging to his legs and saying their names all at the same time. Only once they had calmed down a little did he finally learn their names. He then sat down and, using the black-haired boy called Frodo as some what of a translator, proceeded to have the most interesting conversation he had ever had. The boys would point to something around them, like trees and clouds, and say, what he was starting to understand was, “What this?” He would then say what it was and the boys would have a good try saying the English word he told them. Then Frodo or one of the other boys, he believed them to be Sam, Merry, and Pippin, would say what it was in their language, and have a good laugh as Legolas tried to copy what they said. His mouth simply couldn't move like that! They were having such a good time, they didn’t notice the sun going down, or that they were slowly being surrounded.

-THISISALINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKTHISISALINEBREAKNOWONTOTHENEXTPART-

As the sun was starting to sink in the sky, Thranduil had set out from his house to go and find his son. He knew that Legolas spent most of his time in the orchard, so that was where he headed. However, he was just about to call for his son when he heard voices coming from inside the trees, and only one of them was the voice of his son. He silently crept through the trees and came upon what was, at least to him, a horrific sight.

His only son was sitting on the ground conversing with savage children. Clearly they were trying to brainwash his son and take him away. He crept back and quickly called for some of his ranch hands. While one went and opened the barn door, the others followed Thranduil back into the orchard and surrounded the boys. Then, on Thranduil’s signal, they swooped in a grabbed the young boys while Thranduil grabbed hold of his son’s arm. The boys shouted and cried and made quite a terrible ruckus. Legolas himself was fighting with his father, screaming that they weren't hurting anyone and to let them go.

Thranduil lead his son and the ranch hands back to the barn where they proceeded to literally throw the little boys into the barn and lock the door. The ranch hand that was their already had locked and blocked all other doors and windows, so the little boys were trapped in the dark. While Legolas sobbed, listening to the children's screams and cries of terror, Thranduil said only one thing to the ranch hand nearest. “Go and get Sheriff Thorin. He’ll want to see what we have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah......
> 
> I may have an evil side that came out to play. >:3
> 
> So I hope you liked it so far. Please let me know if their are any errors as I am doing this without a beta. 
> 
> Also, if there is anyone who would like to beta for me, please let me know!
> 
> Best Wishes!


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a fateful meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any writing in bold is in Hobbitish. Italics are thoughts. Just an fyi
> 
> Non beta'd

Around the middle of the day, Bilbo noticed something. It was calm. In fact, the whole valley had been calm all day. He hadn't seen any sign of Frodo or his friends at all. Normally Frodo would have shown up by now, asking Bilbo to come and play with him. However, Frodo was no where to be seen. Worried, Bilbo went looking for Frodo or any of his friends. After a few minutes of searching, he came upon a group of adult Hobbits looking very frightened and conversing in hushed tones. " **What is wrong?** " Bilbo asked as he approached. One of the fathers looked up. Bilbo was surprised. It was Hamfast! He was quickly filled in on the news. " **One of the other children has told us that our children, along with your Frodo, have left the Shire! The child did not know how they left, but said that Frodo knew a way out of the valley.** " The other parents turned and looked at Bilbo. " **Do you think that they went through the tunnel?** " 

Bilbo nodded. " **They must have gone through the tunnel. That is the only way out of the valley.** " He looked each parent in the eye. " **I will go and collect the children. It is my fault that Frodo knew about the tunnel in the first place.** " The other parents tried to talk him out of it, then into taking a guard with him, but Bilbo would hear nothing more on the matter. So, when the sun had just peaked in the sky and was about to begin its descent, Bilbo left the Shire through the tunnel, following the trail left by the children; for while they thought that they were sneaking out, they had left a clear trail of destruction in their wake.  ****  
  


Bilbo walked for several hours, following the path the children took. However, as the sun was sinking below the horizon, two things occurred. In the distance Bilbo saw many trees and tall houses. At the same time, he heard the rumble of hooves. Quickly hiding behind a boulder, he watched as a tall male "dwarf" rode away from the buildings, past Bilbo, and towards a small group of lights that he could see in the distance. Nervously, Bilbo crept to the large, red colored building, where his worst fears were quickly realized. He could hear the cries of the children inside the building! Even worse, as he approached, he heard a "dwarf" say, "Watch the gate and wait for the sheriff. Those children cannot leave. They have to be exterminated like the pests they are!" Bilbo was horrified! " _I have to get the children out right away!_ " he thought. He began to feel around the edges of the building for any holes that he could slip the children through. 

-THISISALINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKTHISISALINEBREAKNOWONTOTHENEXTPART-

It was near the end of a quiet day, which was a miracle in itself. Sherriff Thorin "Oak" Durin had locked up the building and was about to collect his horse when the thunder of hooves drew his attention. Thorin turned just in time as the house halted to a stop, and its rider jumped off in front of him. "Sheriff Thorin," the man said. "My boss Thranduil needs you at his ranch. We caught four child savages in his orchards. Their locked up in his barn. Will you come?" Thorin groaned internally at the mention of Thranduil, but came to attention at the words "child savages." Knowing Thranduil, those children were in great danger, what with the Easterner’s prejudice. "Lead on," Thorin said gruffly, mounting his horse. 

The two men quickly road off towards the ranch, arriving just as Thranduil was coming back out of his house. Thorin did not like having to work with Thranduil. The man was stuck up and thought he was privileged enough to have everything, just because he came from a family with money. It disgusted Thorin sometimes.  While Thranduil began yelling at the ranch hand for taking too long to bring Thorin, he decided to look in the barn, just in case the children had fled; or worse, were not able to flee. 

He gently opened the door, and just saw the small feet of a child slipping through a crack in the wall. ' _Curious,'_ Thorin thought. He grabbed a nearby lantern and went around the side of the barn, only to see a flash of curly hair disappear into the brush. He did not, however, see or hear any other movements. He guessed that the children were hiding, waiting for him to leave. He wanted to make sure none of them were hurt, so he slowly walked up to the spot where he saw the curls disappear and was immediately surprised. 

There were in fact four young children with darker skin, bare feet and various shades of short, curly hair. However, what had surprised him was the young man that was holding the children behind him with one hand and had a knife pointed towards Thorin in the other. Looking the young man in the eye, Thorin could see the fear that he had for what could happen to him and the children. Slowly, Thorin raised both hands high into the air. He whispered, "Please leave. I will not let any harm come to you or the children tonight." At these words, the man seemed to calm. Looking at Thorin with a new appreciation, the young man slowly lowered the knife till it was resting at his side. 

He then slowly walked up to Thorin, who held his breath. When the man stepped into the light coming from Thorin's lantern, he was dumbstruck.  He had such bronze skin and caramel curls framing his boyish face, and rounded shoulders with lean forearms. His eyes, how could Thorin describe such eyes! With their shade of vibrant green, like rolling pastures or the trees that rustled in the wind. But there was fierce determination in those, tempered with an innocence that seemed to just draw Thorin in. 

The young man stared at Thorin, and he stared back. They stayed like this, how long Thorin did not know. Finally, the young man stepped away and nodded his head to Thorin. "We leave now," the man said, nodding his head towards the children. He held the knife out to Thorin, handle first. "My thanks." Thorin was confused, but gently removed the knife from the young man's hand. He studied the knife and was surprised at the quality. The handle was made of some type of bone, while the blade was made of an almost black stone, which Thorin found was very sharp after testing it on his finger. He looked up to express his pleasure at the gift, but the natives had vanished, leaving Thorin with the only piece of proof that they were ever there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I wasn't going to leave the Hobbits with Thranduil. I'm not that cruel.
> 
> On another topic, this was supposed to be updated Sunday, but my computer ate up my chapter. Sorry!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> TTFN!

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally wrote this. I hope you liked it!
> 
> Please leave a comment/criticism/kudos/whatever so I'll know if I should continue this.


End file.
